deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Uitverkorene
De Uitverkorene is het 250ste album van De Rode Ridder. Het is het eerste album van een uit negen albums bestaande De Uitverkorene cyclusBevestigt door gebruiker Kontiki op roderidder.net. __TOC__ Belangrijke evenementen *Allis *Knut *Oonagh *Torn *Landwin *Malfrat de Wrange *Saxan Verschijningen Personages *Johan van Horst *Bahaal (Droom alleen) *Allis *Knut *Oonagh *Torn *Landwin *Malfrat de Wrange *Saxan *Arthur *Merlijn *Maria Dieren *Jago *Knif *Haas **Haas *Vos **Vos Groepen *Malfrat de Wranges groep Locaties *De Nevellanden (trailer) *Landwin's leen *Camelot Monsters *Onbekende draak Titels *Koning Voorwerpen *Johan van Horst's zwaard **Johan van Horst's zwaard (De Uitverkorene) Evenementen *De Kruistochten *Johans droom Uitspraken *Bij Sint-Joris *Bij Sint-Joris en zijn draak Videos File:De Rode Ridder Dezelfde ridder, een nieuw gevecht *Link: De Rode Ridder: Dezelfde ridder, een nieuw gevecht De lancering van De Uitverkorene De lancering van De Uitverkorene was een gebeurtenis die plaats vond op 11 Mei 2016. Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono kwamen hiervoor samen voor de lancering van hun eerste album De Uitverkorene. Wetenswaardigheden *Dit is de eerste strip uit 9 albums van De Uitverkorene cyclus. **Dit is de eerste keer in de reeks die niet bestaat uit een tweeluik of een trilogie. *Dit is de eerste strip in de stripreeks die geen 32 pagina's had in de nieuwe reeks. **Eerder albums hadden 30 of 34 pagina's. Dit is de eerste keer dat een strip uit de stripreeks die over het 30 pagina-limiet gaat. **Hoe dan ook, dit is alleen in verband met dat het 250ste album is, een Jubileum album. *Dit is de eerste strip in de nieuwe reeks waarin geen enkel schrijver of tekenaar terugkomt van het vorige album. Namelijk beide Peter van Gucht en Claus Scholz worden na dit album vervangen door Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono. **Dit is de tweede keer dat dit gebeurde in de stripreeks, sinds het album De Grot van de Beer waarin Martin Lodewijk en Claus Scholz beide schrijver en tekenaar Karel Biddeloo vervingen (43 albums eerder). *Dit is de eerste verschijning van tekenaar Fabio Bono. *Vanaf dit album zou geen enkele schrijver of tekenaar van de nieuwe reeks aan elk album gewerkt hebben. *Met dit album is het de eerste keer dat Claus Scholz absent is gedurende een album van de nieuwe reeks, voor zowel als schrijver en tekenaar. *Vanaf dit album wordt het karakter van Johan van Horst volwassener. Johan krijgt namelijk een verandering voor de tweede keer in de nieuwe reeks sinds het album De Grot van de Beer, 43 albums eerder. *De spin-off van De Rode Ridder, Red Knight was ook een volwassenere ridder. **Het is de eerste keer in de stripreeks dat Johan daadwerkelijk ouder wordt in de stripreeks. ***Johan was in Het Gebroken Zwaard als een oudere man getekend, maar vanwege de vele veranderingen tot aan De Draak van Moerdal, waarin Johan vanaf dat album een uiterlijk kreeg dat ook daadwerkelijk jonger was. *Johan is het eerste hoofdpersonage in de stripreeks die een karakter verandering heeft voor een tweede keer in de nieuwe reeks. *Dit album heeft de terugkeer van Marc Legendre in de stripreeks, sinds 5 albums eerder (De Kinderrovers). *Ondanks de enorme opkomende veranderingen, blijft de prijs onveranderd (€5,99). *Vanaf dit album is Marc Legendre de enige schrijver die met 2 verschillende tekenaars uit de nieuwe reeks heeft gewerkt: Claus Scholz (238, 239, 241, 243, 245) en Fabio Bono (250). *Dit is het eerste album van Marc Legendre dat een even getal heeft sinds Het Godsgericht (238), zijn debuutalbum uit De Rode Ridder stripreeks. *Met dit album verslaat de nieuwe reeks de originele reeks met de reeks met de minste albums. De originele reeks heeft vanaf dit album 43 albums en de nieuwe reeks heeft er dan 1 meer, namelijk 44. *Vanaf dit album zal de stripreeks een stijlbreuk krijgen. *Dit album heeft de terugkeer van Jago, Johans paard uit de boekenreeks van Marc Legendre en Landwin ook uit de boekenreeks die genoemd wordt in dit album. **Het is onbekend of hiermee De Vloek van Malfrat en De Gevangene van de Sultan (en dus de boekenreeks van Marc Legendre) hiermee officieel behoren tot De Rode Ridder stripreeks canon. ***De boekenreeks behoort wel gescheiden tot de canon van De Rode Ridder. **Dit is niet de Yago uit het Vlad Drakul tweeluik, aangezien Yago's naam begon met een Y. *Een aankondiging van album 250 was voor het eerst te zien in Rode Ridder album De Satansvrucht. *Een ongenoemde foto werd op Facebook gezet door Marc Legendre. Ook Fabio Bono deelde deze foto. Hierdoor had het waarschijnlijk met De Rode Ridder te maken aangezien hun het nieuwe team zijn vanaf album 250. *Een Rode Ridder sticker verscheen voor het eerst op 20 Februari 2016 op Facebook. Deze foto had onder andere Johan en Merlijn op de foto. Dit betekent dus dat Merlijn ook bij de hoofdpersonages hoort in het tweede deel van de nieuwe reeks. *Dit is de derde keer dat in de stripreeks dat een ode is gedaan aan een boekpersonage (in dit geval Allis en Landwin. De eerste keer was in Het Gebroken Zwaard met het personage Johan in zijn debuut en 8 albums later Koenraad uit De Draak van Moerdal die een ode was aan het boekpersonage Koenraad. **Dit is de eerste keer dat er naast een ode aan boekpersonages van Leopold Vermeiren ook een ode is gedaan aan de boekpersonages van Marc Legendre. *De term "De Uitverkorene" werd al eerder gebruikt in het album Dodendans, 4 albums eerder (ook uit de nieuwe reeks). *In het vorige album, De Satansvrucht werd de term De Kruistochten eerder genoemd. Vanaf dit album zal Johan in De Nevellanden zijn tijdens De Kruistochten. *Dit is het eerste album waarin de namen van een team op de cover staan (Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono). **Dit is hierdoor ook de eerste keer dat Willy Vandersteen zijn plek deelt met andere personen, namelijk met Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono. **Dit is de tweede keer dat Marc Legendre op de cover staat met een tekenaar (dit gebeurde eerder in de stripreeks Amoras). *Vanaf dit album is het nummer van het album (250) verplaatst naar rechtsboven, in plaats van linksboven zoals bij alle eerdere albums. **Vanaf dit album is het scouting logo verwijderd. *In eerdere albums (zoals Parcifal), voornamelijk uit de originele reeks stond het nummer van het album rechts. Dit werd later correct gemaakt door het links (en links boven de tekening) te zetten. *De cover van De Uitverkorene werd op WPG.be verwijderd op 26 April 2016. Ironisch genoeg, het officiële Rode Ridder account op Facebook hoe dan ook had het wel gedeeld. Beide links zijn officieel en de reden waarom WPG.be het heeft verwijderd is onbekend. De reden waarom op het Facebook mag blijven staan is onbekend. **De reden waarom WPG.be het verwijderd kan er mee te maken hebben, vanwege het feit dat het upload was naar De Rode Ridder Wiki. Hoe dan ook, als dit de reden was, dan was de verschijning op Facebook van het album een zelfde situatie. **Een andere reden kon ook zijn dat de cover een geheim moest zijn voor op Facebook 's middags. Een andere reden kan ook zijn dat de foto niet op de site mocht staan, om zo de cover niet te lekken voor de lezers. **De dag erna, 27 April 2016 verscheen de cover weer terug op WPG.be. *Vanaf dit album hebben in elke reeks minstens een schrijver zijn naam op de cover staan, aangezien Willy Vandersteen geen schrijver was voor de nieuwe reeks. Marc Legendre is hierdoor ook de eerste schrijver die op de cover staat met zijn naam sinds Willy Vandersteen. **Fabio Bono is de eerste tekenaar van De Rode Ridder stripreeks wiens naam op de cover staat sinds Willy Vandersteen (De Gouden Sikkel die verscheen in 1961, 55 jaar later - het laatst getekende album door Willy Vandersteen). *Dit is album heeft meerdere scheldwoorden zoals puistenkop, boerenlul en schijten. Hoe dan ook, een eerder album (Het Helse Verbond) vertoonde ook scheldwoorden, maar deze waren niet te horen. *Dit is de eerste keer dat een lid van Bahaal's groep (Bahaal zelf in een droom) in een album verschijnt in een album van Marc Legendre. In de vorige 5 albums waren er geen referenties naar Bahaal of een ander lid van zijn groep. *Net als in de eerdere albums van de Marc Legendre's reeks: Het Godsgericht, De Duivelse Poppenspeler, De Kinderrovers wilde Johan de vijand (Malfrat de Wrange) uitleveren aan de koning. **Niet zoals de vorige albums, blijkt deze keer dat de koning in feit Koning Arthur is. Dit is de eerste keer hier ook doordat Koning Arthur genoemd wordt in een album van Marc Legendre. *Dit album heeft een aantal verwijzingen naar Arthur en Camelot: Arthur en Merlijn worden genoemd, Bahaal verschijnt in een droom en de locatie Camelot wordt genoemd. Gelijkenissen met Het Godsgericht en De Duivelse Poppenspeler *In het begin zit er een paar gelijkenissen met Marc Legendre's Rode Ridder tweeluik: Het Godsgericht en De Duivelse Poppenspeler: **Een groep maakt zijn introductie in het begin van het verhaal (Wando's groep en Malfrat de Wranges groep) **De hoofdvijand staat voor schut (Wando kreeg een bord pap over zijn gezicht door Johan en Malfrat de Wrange kreeg poep over zijn helm). **Een vrouw wordt ontvoerd (Iudith in Het Godsgericht en een boerin in De Uitverkorene). **In beide gevallen vlucht de hoofdvijand met zijn groep weg met de dame die ze ontvoerd hebben. Ook zijn er getuigen bij de ontvoering aanwezig. *Johan zoekt een plaats om te schuilen terwijl hij met zijn paard (Witte in De Duivelse Poppenspeler en Jago in dit album) reist. **Johan verschijnt in dit album tijdens zijn verschijning als een mysterieus figuur. Achter de schermen *Roderidder.net bevestigt dat dit het album is met de nieuwe tekenaar die Claus Scholz vervangt als tekenaar (Fabio Bono dat toen nog niet bevestigt was). *Gebruiker Kontiki op roderidder.net bevestigt dat dit album het begin is van een cyclus bestaande uit 9 delen. *Gebruiker Kontiki bevestigde ook dat de "brave strookjes", met 3 of 4 plaatjes naast elkaar zou verdwijnen en een Game of Thrones stijl als strip zou aannemen, volgens gebruiker Kontiki: een investering in de toekomst. *Stripwinkel Titsjen Dop zei het volgende over album 250: Het volgende album - nummer 250 ! – zal geschreven worden door Marc Legendre en de getekend zijn door Fabio Bono, een Italiaans tekenaar die we kennen van onder andere ‘Katharen’ en ‘De Tempelier’ waarvan de albums bij Daedalus verschijnen. Het formaat van de albums wordt ook iets groter zoals eerder onder andere ook al het geval was bij ‘De Kiekeboes’. De strip zal ook een stuk volwassener worden met meer middeleeuwse actie en gruwel. We zijn benieuwd! Veranderingen bij het album *Johan en zijn paard Jago staan nu binnen in het album, in plaats van de vroegere Johan en Witte (dat was bij alle reeksen, maar Witte is hoofdpersonage is meer als dier in de albums van 250). **Een Franse uitspraak is toegevoegd aan het album. *In plaats van op de achterkant, staan alle titels binnenin het album zelf (ook iets dat bij de Suske en Wiske stripreeks is gedaan). *Op de achterkant staan Johan en Allis samen, met een korte uitleg van het album. *Johan, Galaxa, Merlijn en Bahaal zijn verwijderd op de achterkant en staan ook niet binnen in het album. *Handtekeningen van beide Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono staan in het album. *Een Facebook logo staat niet meer in het album zelf en staat voorts op de achterkant. **Een URL link (dat eerder al het geval was bij de nieuwe reeks) staat nu op de plek waar het origineel ook stond (dus het logo is verwijderd van het album in de strip zelf). *Het scouting logo is verwijderd om de gehele cover en niet een klein vakje te gebruiken. *Het nummer staat voorts rechts in plaats van links. *Het team (Marc Legendre en Fabio Bono) worden genoemd op de cover samen met stripreeksbedenker Willy Vandersteen (die altijd alleen op de cover stond met zijn naam). Verwijzingen en notities Zie ook *Nieuwe reeks - Deel 2 Categorie:De Rode Ridder als inspiratiebron Categorie:De Uitverkorene cyclus Categorie:Strips